Annandale, New South Wales
}} Annandale is a suburb in the Inner WestAustralian Suburb Guide: Sydney Inner West Retrieved 7 August 2013. of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Annandale is located within 3-5 kilometres west of the Sydney central business district and is part of the local government area of the Municipality of Leichhardt.Gregory's Sydney Street Directory, Gregory's Publishing Company, 2007 Annandale's northern end lies on Rozelle Bay, which is on Sydney Harbour. Glebe lies to its east, Lilyfield and Leichhardt to its west and Stanmore to its south. History Major George Johnston (1764–1823) captained a ship of the First Fleet, which brought convicts to Australia from England. He was granted of land in the area around Annandale and Stanmore, which became known as Johnston's Bush. He later renamed it Annandale after his birthplace Annan in Scotland, United Kingdom. His name is remembered in Johnston Street, Johnston Lane, Johnstons Creek and Johnstons Bay.Book of Sydney Suburbs, Frances Pollon, (Angus and Robertson) 1990 Johnston and his wife Esther Abrahams, one of the convicts on the ship, farmed the property with their children. They built a fine residence called Annandale House in 1799, some distance back from Parramatta Road. It was demolished in 1905, but the gatehouse still stands in Johnston Street on the grounds of Annandale Public school. His son Robert inherited the estate, but in 1877 sold it to John Young, who was a businessman, architect and mayor. Young began turning the Johnston estate into an attractive suburb by building a number of picturesque houses. One of those houses was Kenilworth, with a "witch's cap" style of roof common to that period of architecture, which Young rented to Henry Parkes, father of Federation and former Premier of NSW. Kenilworth was sold for $3.35 million in 2007.Sun-Herald, 8 November 2009, p.3 Other houses in the group were The Abbey, Oybin, Rozelle (now demolished), Greba, Hockingdon, Highroyd and Claremont (now demolished).http://localnotes.wordpress.com/2008/09/19/the-houses-of-john-young/ Info on The Abbey and Witches Houses Some of the houses are popularly known as "witches houses" because their towers resemble witches' hats. Highroyd was given a major restoration which took twenty years and was completed in 2009. The restoration was supervised by heritage architect David Springett and led to Highroyd being nominated for the heritage category of the Australian Institute of Architects New South Wales awards in 2009.Sunday Telegraph, 24 May 2009, p.68 Of the various houses in this group, The Abbey is the most notable. Built by John Young, The Abbey has been described as a stone Gothic Revival mansion, modelled on Scottish manors. Young gave his imagination a free rein and the house incorporates gables, arches, gargoyles, lions, quatrefoils, chimneys, turrets, a cloister and a tower with copper cladding (it was rumoured that Young may have stolen gargoyles from St Mary's Cathedral, which he built, but there was no proof). Young was the highest ranking Mason in Australia and The Abbey incorporates Masonic themes. It is possible that the building may have been used by Young as a Masonic Lodge. After Young's death, The Abbey was occupied by a series of tenants, who subdivided the house to create flats and flatettes. ]] A new owner acquired the house in 1959 and restored it. It is now on the Register of the National Estate.The Heritage of Australia, p. 2/34 Following the death of this owner, the contents of the Abbey were auctioned over the weekend of 23–4 May 2009.http://www.ramin.com.au/annandale/theabbey.shtml The Abbey The house itself was sold for A$4.86 million on 7 November 2009, setting a record residential price for the Annandale area. The selling agent had been hoping for a price of A$5 million, but despite a crowd of 200 people attending the on-site auction, there were only two bidders. The auction itself took nearly an hour to complete, as one bidder regularly engaged in disputes with the auctioneer over the conduct of the auction.Sun-Herald, 8 November 2009, p.3 Another home in the area was Kentville, which was built as John Young's home, in a three-hectare garden setting adjacent to Rozelle Bay. The land was bought by Young in 1877, and included a cottage built by Robert Johnston. Young enlarged the cottage and named it Kentville after his home county in the UK. He also built a bowling green on the land and opened it to the public. Young hoped that the Annandale area would be fine enough to rival places like Darling Point, but was unable to prevent the growth of industries or the subdivision of lots. He died in 1907. The land was subdivided in the late part of the 19th century and more so after Young's death. Since then it has undergone a number of social transformations, from factory floors, migrant stop off, ageing population, to now young families and modern small and micro businesses.http://www.ramin.com.au/annandale Annandale on the Web Young was an alderman on the Leichhardt Borough Council from 1879, and mayor that year and in 1884-85. Returning in 1891 from travels in Europe and Asia, Young led a secession movement resulting in the incorporation of the Annandale Borough Council.http://adbonline.anu.edu.au/biogs/A060487b.htm Australian Dictionary of Biography - Young, John (1827 - 1907) The Municipality of Annandale was incorporated on 2 January 1894 and merged into the Municipality of Leichhardt in 1949. The Annandale Council Chambers are now the home of the Annandale Neighbourhood Centre.http://ramin.com.au/annandale/anc.html Johnston Street, completed in 1888, is notable for being the first 30 metre (100 ft) wide street in Sydney Heritage Annandale has many heritage listed buildings including 'Grant Leigh' on Johnston Street which is classified by the National Trust. The following buildings are also listed on the Register of the National Estate: * Hunter Baillie Memorial Presbyterian Church, located in Johnston Street, was constructed in 1885-89, this Gothic revival church's 56 m sandstone spire was the tallest in New South Wales for over 100 years, until the 70 m twin spires of Sydney's St Mary's Cathedral were completed in 2000. Hunter Baillie Memorial Presbyterian Church was designed by Cyril and Arthur Blacket, sons of the famous architect Edmund Blacket.* http://www.users.bigpond.com/hunterbaillie Hunter Ballie Memorial Presbyterian Church * Annandale Council Chambers, 79 Johnston Street * Uniting Church (former Methodist Church), 81A Johnston Street * Annandale Public School, Johnston Street * North Annandale Public School, Johnston Street * The Abbey and stone walls, Johnston Street * Victorian semi-detached villas, 13-15 Collins Street * Annandale Post Office, Johnston Street, an example of the Federation Queen Anne style, is on the Register of the National Estate.The Heritage of Australia, Macmillan Company, 1981, p.2/34 * Goodmans Buildings, 2-12 Johnston Street and 103-119 Parramatta Road * North's Factory, 43 Trafalgar Street, the former Beale Piano Factory,Beale pianos history the first and largest Australian piano manufacturer. Demographics According to the 2011 Census of Population, there were 5,112 residents in Annandale. 67.6% of residents were born in Australia. The most common other countries of birth were England 5.8%, New Zealand 3.2% and USA 1.1%. 80.5% of residents spoke only English at home. Other languages spoken at home included Italian 2.4%, Greek 1.5% and Spanish 1.1%. The most common responses for religious affiliation were No Religion 38.2%, Catholic 25.2% and Anglican 12.0%. Schools *Annandale Public School at 25-31 Johnston Street and Annandale North Public School at 198 Johnston Street are both on the Register of the National Estate. *St Brendan's Catholic School is at 34 Collins Street. Churches/Temples/Community Centres , designed by Cyril and Arthur Blacket (listed on the National Estate)]] * Village Church, Annandale (Anglican), Johnston Streethttp://www.villagechurch.com.au * Hunter Baillie Memorial Presbyterian Church, Johnston Street * St Brendan's Catholic Church, Johnston Streethttp://www.sydney.catholic.org.au/parishes/parish_mass_times_details.asp?ID=1 * Annandale Uniting Church, Johnston Streethttp://www.annandale.unitingchurch.org.au/index.html Annandale Uniting Church * WAT BUDDHARUNGSEE * Former Masonic Lodge, now Annandale Galleries, built on the site of the Primitive Methodist School * Yoga in Daily Life * Annandale Neighbourhood Centre * Rozelle Bay Community Native Nursery Culture Sport * A Rugby League team representing the suburb played in the NSWRL Premiership competition between 1910-1920. Music * The Annandale Hotel is a popular live music venue for rock/indie bands. Live At The Annandale is an album recorded at the Annandale Hotel by American punk rock band The Bronx. Isis released a DVD of their full performance at the Annandale Hotel from 2005. * Trafalgar Studios was where many influential bands of the 70-80s in Sydney recorded their albums at 74b Trafalgar Street. Artists who recorded here included Cold Chisel,http://ramin.com.au/annandale/story-74b-trafalgar-street.shtml Trafalgar St Studios Radio Birdman, INXS, Died Pretty, Midnight Oil and Paul Kelly. Trafalgar Studios later became Electric Avenue, then home to Christian music label Emu Music. In August 2008 the property was offered for sale. Plans for demolition of the studio were put to council in June 2010 and are facing community opposition.http://www.ramin.com.au/annandale/story-74b-trafalgar-street.shtml An Anecdotal History of Annandale: 74B Trafalgar St Recording Studios, Ramin Communications, 15 June 2010. * Australian music label Didgeridoo Records is located in Annandale. * The band Sparkadia originated from Annandale. * Cold Chisel guitarist Ian Moss lives in Annandale. * Annual Hunter Baillie Spring Festival of Music was established in 1994 to raise funds for the restoration of the 1890 Hill & Son organ http://localnotes.net.au/?p=1841 Pop culture * American author, Mark Twain, stayed in Johnston Street, in the home of Sir Henry Parkes toward the end of Parkes' life, according to Bill Bryson in his 'Down Under' book. * Booth Street, one of the main streets of the suburb, is a song by popular local band Youth Group on their debut album Urban and Eastern (2000). * Sydney band Seventeen (featuring members of Smudge and 2 Litre Dolby) have a song called Annandale on their 1999 album Gaggin For It. Transport Buses are the primary mode of public transport in Annandale. The major bus corridor is along Booth St, through the middle of the suburb. This corridor is served by the 470 (operating between Lilyfield and the city) and the 370 (between Leichhardt and Coogee via St Peters). A large number of bus routes (413, 436, 438, L38, 439, L39, 440, 461, 480, 483 & m10) operate along Parramatta Rd at the southern border of the suburb. These all service the city, with the m10 continuing to Maroubra Junction. In the north east of the suburb, the 433 operates along The Crescent between the city and Balmain.Sydney Buses Southern Region Map. Accessed 21 May 2011. The Rozelle Bay stop on the Inner West Light Rail is located in the north of the suburb. Trams operate between Central Station and Lilyfield via Pyrmont, with an extension to Dulwich Hill under construction. Notable residents * Fred Cress, painter – had a studio in Annandale * Thelma Forshaw, writer, journalist – grew up in Annandale * Henry Parkes, 'Father of Federation' and Premier of NSW died in Annandale * Craig Reucassel, Chaser member * Abe Saffron, nightclub owner and property developer was born in Annandale References External links * Christians In The Media/Annandale Community (Anglican) Church Category:Suburbs of Sydney